dreadball_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots
Playstyle This is a team for the tactician, the ability to change players roles make them highly unpredictible and can in a skilled players hand have the oponnent constantly on his toes guessing your next moves. Pros * Has all three roles (technically) * Only team with Transform * Guards have good strength, Strikers have good speed * Jacks have average stats Cons * Action Hungry * Jacks have average stats * Guards have Poor Speed * Players always start off as Jacks * Requires advanced planning of transform use to be effective * Expensive Players * Guard/ Striker forms cannot improve their stats beyond their starting one (i.e.: no Speed 4+ Guards, no Skill 3+ strikers). Unique Abilities Transform Tactics Player Progress Jacks (S2) Robots have a very different way of progress since stat increases only affect their Jack form (Guard and Striker stats remain constant). They are also given the option to roll on any table, but this is a distraction and its recommended to stick with the S2 table. This is for a number of reasons: * it has no increases to Strength, Skill, or Speed * Slide ''benefits all roles; helping them dash better * ''Safe Pair of Hands and Misdirect ''benefit your Striker/ Jack forms * ''Alert ''benefits your Guard/ Jack forms. * it has a 16% (1-in-6) chance of letting you choose whatever ability you want; which increases for each ability you gain on this chart. If you are given the choice of skill, its highly recommended to grab ''Can't Feel a Thing since it will help keep your expensive bots alive. Steady ''is also useful as it will reduce your 'Action Hunger' by letting you take slams and not need to spend an action standing back up. It is also worthwhile to have at least one Robot gain ''Keeper. With their ability to become a Striker to pick up the ball, they can then take on this protective form to maintain the ball as they advance up the pitch. Once in place they can revert back to Striker form to take a shot. Indeed, a Robot with Keeper and Steady is a Juggernaut that low speed teams will have a hard time getting the ball from. 360 ''Vision ''is not recommended for Robots since it can hurt them in Jack form. Team Progress Since they are Action hungry, a second DB card is a good early investment for the bots. If you can afford a third later on it will help again, and since your robots can take on any role there is no useless card for you in the deck. Replacements Due to their high cost, you may want to revive your robots cheap though doing so can be painful for you. Should a robot loose Transformation their usefuless will drop significantly, however they can still be utilized as fodder to penalize enemy players and help your Guard-bots slam them easier. How to Counter Robot Guards suffer from poor Speed so take advantage of Slamming them from behind.